


a reprise

by lordvoldemortsnipple



Series: Merlin Fanart [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordvoldemortsnipple/pseuds/lordvoldemortsnipple
Summary: A rainy day.Drawn for the Merlin Fic Server's Melee Challenge
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Fanart [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089851
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: The Melee Challenge





	a reprise

**Author's Note:**

> did this one really quick last night in between everything I'm drawing for fests, so excuse the subpar quality! The prompt from The Melee Challenge was 'Rain' + the yellow I've used on Merlin's coat.  
> Hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find this drawing on [my tumblr here](https://lordvoldemortsnipple.tumblr.com/post/642652219598143488) ;)


End file.
